It is known that, in the aforesaid application, the armature of the compressor is provided with a bracket surrounding the fluid-tight terminal, known as “Fusite shield”. There are fastened to the bracket in various manners a terminal board for electrically supplying the compressor and various other utilities of the household appliance (lights, thermostat, etc.), which terminal board may be provided with a lid or not, a wire clamp device for securing the electric supply wire of the household appliance, and various control devices, such as for example a starter and/or a thermal protector.
The above-described known solution presents a number of drawbacks: it is generally bulky and relatively costly to manufacture and, above all, to assemble; furthermore, different terminal boards are used according to the different compressors in use and, above all, to the motor protector devices and/or starter devices required for the compressor. Also, specific wires and/or connections are used for connecting the compressor armature to ground.